


百万美元宝贝

by ElysioniaHIBIKI



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Feral Dimitri, Golden Deer Felix Hugo Fraldarius, M/M, Mafia AU, Open/Bad Ending, Really little comfort, hurt and little comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysioniaHIBIKI/pseuds/ElysioniaHIBIKI
Summary: 如今雷斯塔家族所属的菲力克斯与震撼整条纽约后街的神秘杀人鬼有个约会。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	百万美元宝贝

**Author's Note:**

> 人太饿，就会死。  
> 人太饿就会写自己cp的边缘三俗同人！  
> 人太饿就会看着自己写完的东西自我感动地哭个不停！  
> 如果人不是太饿了会是这个样子吗！人不应该是这样子的！请大家快快为了尊严而战，多写点多搞点，不要让人太饿了！  
> 以及感谢苍术吃我螃蟹！

现代黑道家族AU/金鹿线走向

My Million Dollar Babe 

*  
在垃圾堆里将帝弥托利的斗篷连人一起拖出来时，菲力克斯只庆幸对方这次陷在一堆压扁的塑料瓶罐里头，情况还可能更糟。他又拉又拽，直到对方的身体像坏了的玩具汽车一样砸在面前的空地上，齿轮空转，引擎半毁。帝弥托利的眼罩又不翼而飞了，他得帮忙找个新的，帝弥托利的衣服又脏兮兮破破烂烂，他管不了那么多，帝弥托利的嘴张着好像想说点什么，他半句也不想听。

“听得见吗？听得见就给我自己站起来，重死了。”他命令道，倒在地上的金发男人喉咙里咕噜两下，喷出来一口带血的沫。菲力克斯踹了对方肩膀一脚，底下的人动也不动，被踹的地方倒是听话地渗出血来，也许他不小心把藏在衣料下的哪些伤口又给蹭开了。

“起来，我只再说一遍！”

这回帝弥托利的眼睛终于往他那儿看，蓝冰冰的玻璃珠子一样，在昏黄的路灯光芒下照出金色的圈圈，身体终于开始机械地挪动。他就像遵照某种约定俗成的规矩一般，毫无生气地拖动肢体，呆滞笨重——

错觉，菲力克斯知道对方咬开猎物喉咙的动作快到让人看不见，半空踏墙落地能比对方咽气早，现在这幅蠢样不过是假象，是盖在底下死得更透的那堆皇家血肉上一块拙劣的遮掩。帝弥托利不知道他心中怎么想，乖乖挪到另一边没有堆积杂物的墙根。他深吸口气，决定不再跟帝弥托利或者女神计较对错。

抓紧他所有能抓紧的东西，没有余裕想得更多。

巷口放着急救箱和快餐店最便宜的套餐，薯条与炸鸡与含糖汽水，比单买了再凑一起要便宜两美元。他之前怕帝弥托利发疯打翻东西，现在见对方还算安静，就把东西取来。撕开帝弥托利的衣服又花了点时间，野兽受惊般瞪着他伸向自己伤口的手指，菲力克斯早已习惯，指头一压锡管便挤出抗菌药膏若干，在底下翻开的红色皮肉上来回乱抹。

对方每隔数日便要这样把自己作践得不成人形。菲力克斯一边抹一边心想，帝弥托利在没被他遇见之前能活到今天，真是个上辈子积德积来的奇迹。

*  
但是这不奇怪。要是有人真跑来告诉他们，帝弥托利上辈子是个好事做尽、温柔又可人的甜心男孩，菲力克斯或许会信。在一些没有争斗也没有阴影的日子里，他手掌心底下这头野兽或许真能长成一朵玫瑰的样子，连刺都是软趴趴的。

谈论可能没有意义，菲力克斯理解这点，只是给对方上药的过程重复到叫人无聊透顶，他总得想点什么转移注意。

过去不值一提，未来又全是阴霾，帝弥托利就是麻烦与坏处的代名词，但至少过去有人看守他，不至于放出来四处捣乱，最后变成都市传说，吓得行人与差人都离至少八百米远绕着走。而阿德拉斯忒亚的人则冲进这片区域，带着艾黛尔贾特的命令，地毯式地搜索他的下落，野兽未来的下场也已经能依稀预见了。

菲力克斯如今戴着金鹿的手环，行走在黑夜里没遇见过多少阻碍。毕竟雷斯塔与黑鹫家还没多少新仇旧怨，现下纽约夜晚的新皇忙着扫荡旧法嘉斯的残党，没有闲心理会远在城东的库罗德的算盘。

每夜带着手环和红色软膏和炸鸡在这些弯弯曲曲的路径里奔跑，偶尔真的找到了就给人扎针上药，再往对方那口枯竭的胃里胡乱填一些最终还是会被拉出去的废料，菲力克斯自己也不知道为了什么。

真狼狈，真可恨，真……他能再说一万个形容词，但是一个都懒得。贝雷特说他太惜字如金，一出口都是刀子，不，他是觉得跟蠢货废话浪费生命。库罗德五年前接纳他像因为好奇收留一只无处可去的败犬，狗跟临时饲主当然也没什么好说的，他只在贝雷特在场时与对方多聊两句。

绿头发的男人不问他怎么下决心来的，不问他对帝弥托利都说了些什么，更没问帝弥托利砍下了他的什么，手一挥就让他进来了。门里莉丝缇亚对他翻白眼，他们不是第一次见面，但也还没熟到能就地寒暄。这儿可不是你们法嘉斯家族那样的野蛮地方，就是你最后又决定要离开，也不会有人砍你手指的，感激涕零吧。

菲力克斯笑了一声，把他的手摊给白头发的小姑娘看看，十根指头一根不少，对方瞪了眼睛，掀了菲力克斯侧面头发，底下的耳朵也是完整无缺的。不对啊，我记得那些杂志上说——那帝弥托利要了你的什么？脚趾？牙齿？

他不说话了，转身离开。女孩在他背后嘟囔两句，往嘴里塞点心。离开法嘉斯后，他就一直这样在雷斯塔过着没什么痛痒的日子，偶尔有女孩来找他聊天，他嫌弃但不拒绝。

金鹿是生意人的图腾，不爱见血，他只是个好看的保镖，闲得每日在别墅磨刀擦油，天气好就顺路去纽约那些四五十层的大厦顶上看看日落。八十层太浮夸，三十层不痛快，这些高得平庸无奇的地方对他而言刚刚好。

“及时行乐。”

希尔妲有一次跟他在露台撞上，笑得很贼，她是来用泳池的，跳进水里的浪花一迸三尺高，毛巾甩在他肩上，脚尖在液面上打出旋，水涡跟头发的粉红色搅在一起。对方是挑逗还是挑衅都没差，他一点儿兴趣也没有，还是盯着远处看，手放在腰侧佩剑握柄上来回摩挲。

偶尔他会想帝弥托利是否就在他俯瞰的街道上一闪而过，坐在黑色的轿车里，被口袋里塞着暗蓝领巾的西装下属簇拥。杜笃也许还在帮他开车，希尔凡偶尔应该会在前座，英谷莉特来得少一点，她的外场任务比所有人都多——车子行驶过底下钢铁的迷宫，沉默地遵照一些已经确立的法则。

菲力克斯不再是那条轨迹的一部分，他再清楚不过。

*  
但他还是在这儿——五年后的如今，他仍然在这里坐着，坐在他失而复得的帝弥托利身边，等待对方吃完廉价的垃圾食品。实际上菲力克斯不确定这到底叫不叫失而复得，因为旁边那头山猪已经失心疯得连骨头也不知道该怎么吐了，下次他不能贪小便宜，得买份无骨的。

他潜意识里不想对帝弥托利太好，不想让这些照料显得太重要。帝弥托利以前喜欢可乐里能刺激舌头的气泡，于是他把饮料在一旁放到碳酸跑光再拿给对方，喝下去就又跟白开水一样了。没有味觉的帝弥托利一口接一口，也许连杯里是什么也没看。

他突然觉得好气馁。

帝弥托利吃东西的时候比杀人时看起来更无害，理所当然。他能隐约从失去理性的举动里辨认出一部分对方过去的习惯，比如薯条整根整根放进嘴里，喝水时嘴总是沾在杯子同一侧，但其他的部分大相径庭。眼前的金发男人像是一个七零八碎拼凑而成的赝品，时时刻刻令他想起过去的帝弥托利，又时时刻刻提醒他那个男人早就已经死去。

但是，他还是喜欢看帝弥托利吃东西的。至少看着食物滑进对方肚子里保证经过一番化学反应，也许不久之后能量与活力就能救这头野兽一命。

帝弥托利今天暂时没有对他说话，他也不指望对方说些什么。能得到回应的天数寥寥无几，自菲力克斯第一次找到他以来只断断续续有过几次不算愉快的谈话，没有哪一次是能进行到底的。对方总是说着说着，眼神便飘忽起来，投向他身后的空地或者向上看，然后便彻底没了声音。

菲力克斯很有经验，知道对方是又被幽灵的声音牵着走了，打骂也不能再催生出一点儿反应。他不抱期待就不会失望，按部就班等对方将他带来的东西全部吃完，然后收拾包装纸，扔在方才埋着帝弥托利的那一堆垃圾里头混着。帝弥托利看着他，身上该缠绷带的地方已经包好，头发乱糟糟地没打理遮在额前，王冠戴上去也会滑下来。那顶法嘉斯家族的传家宝大概也已经被艾黛尔贾特夺走了，菲力克斯不清楚那么多，只知道帝弥托利还在这儿。

“接下来有什么打算？”这是他每一次找到帝弥托利都会问的问题。

“……她在哪儿。”帝弥托利的嘴唇蠕动，居然吐出一句回应，看来他今天状况不错。

“不在这儿，也不在你能去的地方。”菲力克斯哼了一声。

“我必须去。”

“你去不了。”急救箱也合起来，他只把里头那管针剂悄悄滑进自己外衣口袋，“艾黛尔贾特被她的属下团团保护，堡垒在很远的南边，你只有一个人。”

“……去。”帝弥托利的眼睛蒙上熟悉的雾。

于是菲力克斯知道，那人的意识又离开了身体，去跟已死的影子纠缠不清，不知道什么时候才会回到他身边。他咒骂一声，在发条暂时断掉的野兽身旁坐下来，开始耐心地等待。

*  
菲力克斯小时候在古廉的带领下与帝弥托利练剑，输多赢少。

枪械与徒手搏斗的课程也是有的，但冷兵器握在掌心的触感很不一样，甚至令菲力克斯感到喜欢。帝弥托利有时用剑有时用长枪，他总是打不过他，金发男孩生了一身没人能挡的怪力，连年纪大上不少的古廉有时也招架不住。

有很长一段时间，他不曾意识到这一切的意义——不曾意识到这些技艺背后所暗示的东西，也不曾理解父亲看向他与古廉的目光的含义。他只知道自己喜欢剑，讨厌冲锋枪，但无论如何都必须两者都学，而自己要成为的东西跟这两样甚至都无关。盾，古廉说道，我们会是帝弥托利的盾。

盾不够酷，他嘴巴一撇，想要抗议，他哥哥看穿他的小心思，笑得神经兮兮，难道你不想保护帝弥吗？菲力克斯站在原地一想，恍然大悟。整个下午的训练里他都禁不住走神，沉浸在成为帝弥托利的盾这句短短的话语中。

不知为何，那几个字组合着从古廉嘴里吐出来，竟如此具有魔力一般令他信服。帝弥托利站在他身前，气喘吁吁，但比他状况好一点儿。这个下午他们又打了几个回合，一如既往，几乎每一次的结局都是对方将他挑翻在地。

往常他不会灰心丧气，总是从地上跳起就要再比一次，抓着木剑或者空手就朝对方扑过去，张牙舞爪又随心所欲，但这个下午很不一样。这个下午，菲力克斯第一次意识到了一些东西，他被震慑了，说不清那是什么，只知道他对一次次倒在地上狼狈的自己又失望又伤心，终于在帝弥托利又一次将他按在地面上用关节锁死时，他哭了出来。

帝弥托利吓了一跳。他从没见过哭得这么伤心的菲力克斯，往常即使是吵了架，也不过是他道歉赔礼，希尔凡再趁机过来圆圆场的事——菲力克斯哭得噎着了，一抽一抽，帝弥托利没有一点儿办法，以为是自己的柔技弄疼了对方，摸着那条方才被自己绞住的胳膊连声说着对不起对不起对不起。菲力克斯抬起头看他，眼泪从他的脸颊上滚落。

“你根本就用不着我来保护。”他说，对方困惑地看着他。

这样的帝弥托利，根本就不需要自己来保护吧，对方伸向他的手已经温暖得惊人，即使自己胸腔里的火焰再怎么熊熊燃烧，也不可能给如此明亮的对方增添丝毫了。帝弥托利以为他是真心怪罪他，神色黯然下来，那天晚上一遍又一遍对他道了无数的歉。他装作自己是被弄疼了哭的，心里却觉得是自己派不上用场，对未来恐惧得彻夜难眠。

要是一直这样下去，也许有一天走着走着就会被永远丢下。他告诉自己。

黑手党的世界是不需要派不上用场的东西的，而他，他想要成为帝弥托利的一件——

*  
帝弥托利在他身边已保持一动不动有好一会儿，嘴唇一直极快地翕动着，偶尔鼻子里能哼出一些毫无意义的气音。他与那些死人对话的方式倒真像极了古代巫术的一种，絮絮念叨起来眼睛便直直盯着空气里某一处，陨石撞地球也不见得能让他转动视线。

菲力克斯不是陨石，撞在硬物上不慎就要开瓢，所以他忍耐着那种把自己的头狠狠地往对方额头上撞去的冲动。这不是他第一次涌起不计代价唤醒帝弥托利的想法，然后又暗自平息当作无事发生。第一次找到对方时他简直想把他当场打死，只是仔细观察后他发现不需多做努力，帝弥托利早已经因为别人的拳头半死不活了。

但拳头的主人一定死透了，至少帝弥托利身上的血是这样告诉他的。每一次每一次，他见到帝弥托利时对方都浸满了血，像是某些典故里从一些歪曲了的犹太人的池子里被捞出来那样。那些人的下场不会太好，但是帝弥托利看起来也不太好，他不清楚能不能称之为扯平了。

也曾经尝试使用一些其他方法：他给帝弥托利看被血泡涨的父母照片，对方咕噜一声便抢了过去。他给帝弥托利带他过去喜欢的食物，对方没有反应，他这才发现他没有味觉。他给帝弥托利带来新的衣服，皮草丢进垃圾堆，下一次见到对方就发现他又把那块不知什么动物的皮捡了回来。动保协会的人一定恨死他了，因为他穿着无辜的动物皮囊，却干着连动物都不如的事，在这巷子里苟且过活，每天手撕十至二十人不等，难道这是某种需要进行的算数科学吗？

菲力克斯不能忍受。

他简直想给帝弥托利的脖子周围套上一块大饼，他是那个故事里对没用的懒丈夫气急败坏却又不知如何是好的蠢婆娘，套上饼然后记得定时来帮忙给饼转向，好让帝弥托利不至于饿死街头。但话说回来，对方在他出现之前也独自一人活过五年，这五年他吃什么用什么穿什么？

就像幼时那样，帝弥托利不需要他，至少并不真的需要——但容忍他的接近，像全世界最后一棵树默默忍受最后一个人给它戴上圣诞装饰，但过去他至少知道这棵树喜欢他，如今则看不出一星半点到底对方喜欢还是讨厌。

因此察觉在他跟圣诞树身旁的巷口多出另一个人影时，菲力克斯几乎立刻就从想象中清醒了过来。灯光太暗，他只看到对方脖子上挂着红色的链坠在夜色里晃荡，一激灵跳起身。剑比他的想法出鞘更快，反应过来时已经插在来人的胸膛里，喷出来的内容物把他也涂成了圣诞树般多姿多彩的一棵。

库罗德总的来说是个商人，因此这浴血的感觉真是久违了。即使被鹿养着，他骨子里仍然刻着蓝狮子的印记，洗不脱天生的杀意盎然，艾黛尔贾特的下属没说出一句话就在他眼前咽气，没来得及阖上眼皮。菲力克斯冷冷地看着他拔出的剑，亏对方的福，他总算想起了今天自己特意来寻找帝弥托利的目的，一时间有些失语。

刀刃没沾上血的部分隐约映出一个不成形状的他自己，他居然不知道是什么感觉，他早已认不出自己的模样，也看不清自己的目的了。他被本能牵引，每个夜晚被过去的声音呼唤然后来到这里，已经在一遍一遍尝试中把自己折磨得面目全非。给一棵树戴上装饰，它就会成为你的吗？也许不会吧，可是非这么做不可，因为不这么做的话，他自己也要活不下去了。

一条更厚重的影子在他身前拉长，帝弥托利不知何时以撕裂猎物的速度挪到了他身后，安静地朝他笼罩而下。幸与不幸都好，他闭上眼睛，躲也不躲地被对方炽热的手掌拉进一个全是血腥味的吻里头，心跳心悸心颤颤，自暴自弃又意乱情迷。

*  
他们曾经在达斯卡的悲剧后之后做过很多次这样的事。菲力克斯拽着他的衣服，手指在上面拧出褶子，窗户投下的一方月光将他们重叠的身影切成两半，一半泡在黑暗里，另一半则避无可避地被照亮放大。菲力克斯永远不会忘记那一晚发生了什么，他抱紧对方像抱紧一块正在沉下去的老石头，企图在里头挖掘出一丝新的温暖。

挖掘，说到挖掘，他正在挖掘的后面那个洞，原本不是用来做这样的事。

换一个人来他会嫌脏到无法忍耐，可帝弥托利脸上的神情帮他战胜了所有的困难，对方的神色里有一个很大很大的空洞，让他不顾一切地想要将其填满，哪怕把自己整个丢进去也在所不惜。帝弥托利一句话也不说，面无表情地看着他弓身将他吞进嘴里，像摊开来已经被风干的一只琼鸟，对镊子和细针翻弄已经失去了反应。

菲力克斯舔到下巴酸痛也没能让对方满意，嘴里的味道咸咸涩涩很恶心，他想吐又不想吐，手在身后一直试图将自己的洞弄开，但那地方冥顽不灵，他的润滑剂去哪儿了？他明明为这个晚上做足了准备，多少天，多少月，甚至数年以前就隐隐约约幻想着这样的事，应该是幸福快乐激动无比的，这种事。他模糊地回忆着自己的幻想，手指干脆不管不顾地往身体里捅，硬捅，疼得自己牙关一紧，嘴里的被服务对象也抖了一下，总算是有了动作。

对方的手指滑到他被阴茎塞得鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊上，怜惜地揩过那里一两星飞溅的水迹，说道，你不用为我做这种事的，古廉，我不会向你要求这个。

他原本已经被嘴里那块肉噎到头晕目眩，古廉两个字却像惊雷一样劈开了迷雾，在他已经模糊的视野里炸开另一道不一样的光。难道我不是也失去了古廉，难道我不是也失去了他吗？他想要对帝弥托利大喊大叫，但是一个字也说不出来，舌头忙着捋过一两条下方曝露的筋脉，没有空闲对帝弥托利再说任何指责的话了。

“我会让你好起来。”

舔了半天无果，他最后干脆将那玩意儿吐出来，大声宣告道，坐直了身子，后面的洞因为血还是因为别的什么，已经松软得足够包裹别的东西，不管那是帝弥托利的下体还是帝弥托利的创伤，“你一定会好起来。”

我会让你好起来——他说了一遍又一遍，然后对着对方那根腹上耸立的新鲜稚嫩的楔子坐了下去。没事了没事了已经没事了。帝弥托利神情迷茫地看着骑在身上动作的他，脸上染着一种异样兴奋的红潮，不甚理解眼前发生的事却又从中得到了爱与安慰般，眼睛里终于有了一丝菲力克斯熟悉又不太熟悉的亮光。

谢谢你，对不起让你那么痛苦地死去了，谢谢你。帝弥托利诚恳地对他的古廉说道。而菲力克斯则选择了忍耐，没有揭穿帝弥托利。时间还很长，他会好起来，那时一定就不会认错了。帝弥托利，帝弥托利——他的，帝弥托利，菲力克斯的帝弥托利。菲力克斯为那根细微的在思绪中穿过的针呜咽了一声，他在帝弥托利的身上痉挛，又舒爽又难过。

难道只属于他的帝弥托利只存在于幻想中吗，难道无论发生什么他都不得不将他与这个残忍的世界分享？他不承认也不愿意承认。金发男孩当然不能给他更好的答案，只是在他身下微张着嘴喘息着，早在那之前就已经被除他以外的人给瓜分殆尽了。

相互抚慰一直持续到十五岁后的第一次共同任务，他们一起去解决了一帮家族的叛徒。任务顺利完成，菲力克斯回来后再也不愿见到他，没过多久便自己提出要出国留学两年，离开了帝弥托利的身边。两年后不得已回纽约接手父亲的工作，见到对方也是敷衍应付，没过多久他便又叛离法嘉斯，去了贝雷特所在的雷斯塔。

两年根本不够啊，再过多少年他也没法忍受那番景象。被帝弥托利疯癫大笑着生生用手捏碎的头骨吓出的PTSD持续至今，他现在仍然听见骨头断裂的咯吱声便后背发凉。

在那些拼了命地包裹对方的那些夜晚里，菲力克斯对身下腐败的尸身不曾察觉半分，因此也花了很长时间才接受那个事实：在那些他自以为将对方据为己有的日子里，即使是做爱时帝弥托利也在另一个叫达斯卡的地方，永远被火焰包围，永远离不开亘古循环的战场。

*  
“离开这个片区，换一个垃圾堆住几天。”

对方埋头蹂躏他，一点也没有听进去的样子。菲力克斯趴在长满青苔的砖墙上，指头抠进去软烂又有股草腥味儿，沿着额头流下来的不知道是自己新出的汗还是没干的血。帝弥托利抱他抱得死紧，在他后头顶撞打桩，头埋在他颈窝里喘息不止，本能似的寻求温暖。

需要对方的感觉真好啊，被需要的感觉也真好啊，菲力克斯仰起头喟叹，帝弥托利将他拉得太高，脚尖无助地划拉着几乎碰不到地面，膝盖与小腿在抽筋的边缘发着抖，但是还撑得住。

“听见我说的，呃……听见了吗？山猪，”他又说了一遍，断断续续，这一次大点声，“这几天离开这里，反正你是流浪汉，去哪里当杀人鬼都一样。”

“艾黛尔贾特的人在这儿。”

背后的野兽对他说道。他清醒过来竟然只是为了提起那个女人的名字。菲力克斯恨不得现在就将对方掀到地上再揍一顿，但对方的怪力钳制了他的行动，将他牢牢钉在墙上不能动弹，只能像个套子一样被来来回回地拖拽摩擦。

菲力克斯在这些摩擦的间隙里回忆贝雷特告诉他的事，和平协议昨夜被当面撕毁了，时限还有数个小时，在夜晚褪去黎明涌来的边界，黑鹫与金鹿将在城里全面开战。

“离开。”重复着，但似乎并没有什么用处。帝弥托利又不说话了，就像他从来都听不懂人话那样。菲力克斯挣扎着向后伸手去拽他的头发，指甲掐进他的肩膀，任何一点儿能让后面的人听见他在说什么的努力——但帝弥托利仍然什么也没说，无言地将他一次又一次地填满。

推开层层褶皱，将每一处不可触及的柔软都碾开侵犯，重复着没有任何意义却令人觉得温暖的动作，他简直对这个上瘾了，也不再在乎对方和自己身上的泥泞血腥，肮脏不快的东西都在快感的表面结成一层皮，轻轻一蹭就全掉下来碎开，底下的果实仍然甜美到叫人无法抗拒。

他不知道帝弥托利此刻眼中的他会是什么样，也许对方仍然身在达斯卡的噩梦中，那里永远硝烟弥漫，什么也看不清——但那双手却是稳稳当当的，不像疯子的手，穿过了痛苦与堆砌在上的所有事实，在这个夜晚准确无误地抓住了他。

他在他的怀中又叫又骂，又踢又打，帝弥托利也没有丝毫动摇，这不就是你想要的吗？那只蓝色眼睛问道。这难道不是你要的吗，被占据，被重新划分，被再一次拿起放下？

“我要你离开，至少明天，之后要是你想——”

帝弥托利停下动作，唔了一声，若有所思，“为什么？”

“……法嘉斯必须留下一点儿什么。”他说谎了，被干得上气不接下气，但下半句确实是他的真心话，“我不会让你死。”

帝弥托利的下一次撞击太狠，他自己的下身猛然被墙壁与身体相互挤压，一下就被送上了高潮，绷直了腿，这下是真的抽筋了，疼得头晕眼花又爽得情难自禁。菲力克斯张大了嘴，身后的野兽在他耳边磨蹭着嘟囔了几句什么，他一句也没能听清，那一瞬在脑海里滑过的是一些跟这个漆黑的夜不相称的光辉灿烂的事物，曾经在他手心，然后被怕烫一样地全部扔远。

帝弥托利不是其中之一，帝弥托利是对方自己先离开的。这不一样。

*  
必须留下一点儿什么。

五年前， 菲力克斯必须为自己脱离家族的决定给帝弥托利留下点什么。

一片剥落的指甲，一根切面光滑得能映出人影来的手指头，一颗连着粘膜被扯下的眼球。帝弥托利说过他的眼睛很漂亮，让人想起琥珀，想起落在纽约大厦与大厦延绵起伏的轮廓线之间琥珀颜色的落日。他没有异议，如果这就是伏拉鲁达力乌斯与布雷达德之间恶毒血缘的黄昏，那就让它如此。

也许帝弥托利会要他的眼睛的，他想，抬起手来，指尖按向眼眶。也许他们会成为同样的独眼龙，也许帝弥托利会想得到一只代替品。菲力克斯睁大了眼睛，想象自己那颗烧着了一样的眼球镶在金发男人眼眶里的样子，那才像只狮子呢，毕竟哪里有蓝色眼睛的狮子呢？到头来——他想了又想，凝视着帝弥托利，连对方走近他身边也没有一点儿反应。

他竟一点儿也不害怕。眼球在他脆崩崩的骨头框子里跳得急不可耐，几乎要当场弃他而去了。他的眼睛想要去往帝弥托利的眼眶里，他整个人都想钻进对方的眼里去。

在这诀别前夕，他终于意识到那种自幼时便具备了的飘忽无形的欲望：他想要成为帝弥托利的一件物品，想要被握紧，松开，举高落低，想要被碾碎又被捡起碎片温柔以待，目光与手指在他裸露的表皮上划出粉状的白痕剥裂开，连痛苦也会变成快乐。

帝弥托利在他身前站定，朝他的腰侧伸出手抽他的日本刀，却不急着切下什么。对方另一手抚过他的脸庞，指头钻进他后脑勺束成一团的发丝之间，稍一用力就将发髻拽散。菲力克斯没能被落在肩上的触感惊醒，他直勾勾地盯着帝弥托利近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，金色的低垂的眼睫，柔软的嘴唇。

那双眼睛里只有他的样子多么令人心醉，他得意忘形了。

手指在黑发间游移，缓慢地——狠狠将它们一把攥住了向后扯，菲力克斯猝不及防，被拽得向后仰去，喉咙里漏出短促的闷哼，片影擦着后颈滑过，他错觉有丝绸割裂的声音回响。帝弥托利举到他眼前的手里满是他的头发，随着手指舒展开滑过缝隙，落在地上，某种不祥的花朵自对方手中无依飘零。

“你自由了。”

帝弥托利说道，声音平静又柔和。他怔怔伸手去摸，发梢在耳旁晃动，短得几乎没法被自己的手指捉住。

他后知后觉地意识到，自己的身体抖得像是从来没能站稳过，也就从来都谈不上爱啊恨啊后悔啊解脱啊那些在这之上的情感，他只是发抖。

而在他不可置信的注视中，帝弥托利紧闭的嘴唇也开始发起抖来，方才柔软的线条现在就像是用胶带贴紧过。四周的见证人们没有一个敢出声。在那彼此凝视的寂静中，他终于率先落败，转身，脚步在地板上蜿蜒出痛苦的折线来。

“菲力克斯。”

帝弥托利不舍得毁坏他，想来他如果是一件物品，一定会是对方的一件爱物吧——他听见对方嘶哑地低喊他名字，也一步不停。竟全是徒劳啊。他无望地想道，连自己的爱刀也忘了捡起，挂着一把空鞘踉跄出了法嘉斯的大门。

一切都是徒劳。

*  
菲力克斯仍然喘气个不停，他看了一眼同样瘫坐在旁边的帝弥托利，对方在他身体里发泄完便又安静得不像话，垂着头一动不动，仿佛方才疯狂的举动都是被鲜血刺激出的幻觉一场。

仍然像一具已死的尸体，他想，手指摸到旁边被扔开的外衣口袋里。这一管松弛剂能够放倒一头熊，即使是帝弥托利，挨了这一针也得睡上好一会儿。贝雷特也许会责怪他自作主张，但那个面无表情的男人内心并不如他的脸色那般冷漠，总还是会放他一马的。天亮前还有些时间，足够他把这头野兽的身体运到雷斯塔的据点里去，也许玛丽安奴会愿意照顾他一阵？他记得那个蓝头发的阴沉女人与帝弥托利有过来往。

一边想着，他手脚并用，带着针管爬回帝弥托利身边。对方眼神落在地面一小洼无关紧要的浊液上，那是方才他们翻云覆雨的产物，从他腿上一直汩汩淌到地上，多得叫人诧异，简直让人怀疑对方是不是趁他失神偷偷在他的洞里放了水。混账东西。他的膝盖蹭过那一摊精液，向前挪动，终于来到对方面前。

帝弥托利仍然没有看他。他对着那段遮掩在凌乱金发底下的脖颈举起了针筒，迟迟没有落下。我会让你好起来。他想起自己很久以前的那些胡话，他现在知道那都是胡话了，可仍然听起来就像没能完成的承诺一般，令他心头下沉。

这些年来我们究竟都做了些什么啊，他想，终于伸手去扒拉对方碍事的发丝，针尖凑近皮肤。底下人却终于被他惊醒般抬起头，目光灼灼地瞪着他。他被骇在原地，对方的手就在这时铁钳似的抓住他的手腕，力道大得几乎要将骨头捏碎一样。松弛剂从他手里掉落，被野兽的另一只手准确无误地接住，然后他被拉进了一个拥抱里。

这是一个钢铁的拥抱，每一寸围绕在他身边的墙壁都硬得让人难以忍受，又温暖得令人没法逃开。帝弥托利的脸近在咫尺，他惊异地在那双原本早就失去了全部光彩的眼睛里看见了人性——柔和的、几乎疼痛的。他忘记了呼吸，看见对方金色的睫毛旁缓缓凝聚起一颗小小的液滴，在路灯昏黄的微光下闪烁。

帝弥托利在哭，哽咽得仿佛他们又回到了十岁，还能被允许掉下眼泪的年纪。

“对不起，菲力克斯……真的很对不起。”

只在梦里会听到的温和声音回响在他耳畔，四周的空气挤在他肺外动弹不得，氧气交换显得多余，除去有关帝弥托利的部分所有的感知一齐失灵，于是连那根针头没入自己身体时也没能察觉一丝痛楚。他睁大了眼睛，麻醉与狂喜一同涌进他身体，混合成一种虚无缥缈的头重脚轻的感觉。

拼命试图抓住眼前仿佛从另一个世界终于回到他身边的帝弥托利，他抓住仍然挂在对方身上的几片衣料，或者任何能将他拖住的东西。令人诧异地，对方没有立刻弃他而去，点燃了火焰一般的手掌拂过他沾满液体的大腿，又擦到小腹的地方，一遍一遍怜惜地碰触。

“……帝弥。”

松弛剂生效得太快，他在恍惚间叫出了帝弥托利的乳名，对方的手停顿下来，犹豫着捧起他的脸颊，在额头上留下一个珍重的来自过去的吻。

菲力克斯，原谅我。他听到帝弥托利仍然在喃喃低语。

太好了，这一次再也不要离我而去。他想。

帝弥托利没有再说一句话，只是一直抱着他不知疲倦地落下亲吻，雨点一样拍打在他的脸颊鼻尖与嘴唇上，仿佛想要尽力补偿从十年前到如今以及之后将会发生的一切。来得太晚，但是来得太妙了，那些吻不厌其烦地持续着，温柔地陪伴着他，耐心地将他引领至遥远的童年时代，天空高远，风声熹微——他终于能安心地闭上眼睛。

菲力克斯失去了意识。

*  
为什么没有得到应有的惩罚，为什么浑浑噩噩独活至今？雷斯塔同盟的首席保镖菲力克斯没有答案。帝弥托利五年前被处刑了，至少他听说如此，他的父亲也死了，杜笃消失了，一个雨夜里彻底没有了踪迹，希尔凡最后一次联系他也是一两年前的事，送来一张写得乱糟糟的纸条。

纸上面写了很多，一开头便写道，趁还活着……他不看了，揉成一团扔掉。英谷莉特最近倒是快递给他寄来过东西，寄件地不明，内容是一根马刺，他隐约认出来跟他自己枕头下放着的是一对儿，都曾经是古廉的东西。

她放弃了什么，获得了什么，如今身在何处，是生是死，菲力克斯没有答案。也许她死在火拼里之前预见了自己的结局，将马刺送回物主最后的亲人身边；也许她成功逃离，远走高飞，把东西寄过来，权当最后咒骂一通叛徒的告别；希尔凡对他更温柔，对方其实应该早就失望了，但是除了那张纸什么也没再对他说过，沉默已经是最好的回答。

他是为了什么离开的来着？对了，他那时觉得自己看不见未来看不见光，想想法嘉斯家族的那副落魄样子吧——他想起那些日子里雅妮特在后院里抬着笔记本电脑敲敲打打时哼的歌，亚修端上来的夜宵是怎么被一抢而光，梅尔赛德司又是怎么终日坐在医务室的窗前仰望，为已流的未流的血祷告。她轻柔的低语透过纱帘，菲力克斯裹着她亲手缠上的绷带，躺在病床上装睡，一不小心就真的睡着。

光辉璀璨的事物离他远去很久了，但希尔凡的纸条前四个字就足以给他当头棒喝，他突然察觉自己成了全世界最后一只活着的兔子，开始失眠。会给他香草的梅尔赛德司最后给他的东西是一篮子点心，他不爱吃甜，离开法嘉斯时落在房间里，也许后来分给雅妮特她们吃了吧。

为何一切总都是徒劳呢？他想不明白，想法一点点每天在他心里滋生膨胀。

睡不着，菲力克斯干脆把作息改了，提着剑每夜进出那些黑街暗巷，见到熟悉面孔便点点头，没见过的就瞪，不出声的就准备拔枪。库罗德特地警告过他不要在外惹是生非，他起初不以为意，现在觉得对方有先见之明。那个绿眼睛的阴险家伙是怎么知道他总有一天要因为帝弥托利忍不住开始发疯的？

也太聪明了一点，叫人讨厌，难怪贝雷特选择了他。

就在他如此每夜胡思乱想，来回乱走了几个月，在某一夜拐进下一条黑漆漆的巷子里时，终于遇见了不寻常的状况。一块浸满黑血的皮毛盖住一具庞大的躯体，安静地包裹着摆放在墙角，不算上血腥味的话几乎是肃穆整洁的。

他心如擂鼓，一步步踏近过去，这才察觉里头那只动物还有呼吸。

菲力克斯扯开已经被血黏得跟皮肉长在一起的斗篷，一层层剥开帝弥托利残破不堪的外壳，告诉自己，安全第一先搜身。搜到最后除了枪便只找到一张放在里衣夹层的照片，被血浸透，他认得帝弥托利的父亲，旁边那个女人则没有印象。里头还有一束认不出的黑色毛发，同样黏糊糊的，不知是原本就在那儿，还是打斗中从斗篷扯了进去。

不论如何，底下帝弥托利毫无反抗，不能理解眼前发生的任何事，神色平静得像他真的至少有爱过他一样，仅剩的独眼睁得明晃晃，令人错觉里头的蓝色还那么美丽又天真。菲力克斯丢开照片和枪和头发抓住他的领子，嘴唇送上去，自己的呜咽和眼泪全部融化在名为帝弥托利的蓝血泊里，一个音也没漏出去。

他大哭失声，不知是因为狂喜还是库罗德说的那样，他真的疯了。他甚至好想念多年前对方那根陷进自己身体里却不属于他的阴茎，就跟想念那个其实也从来都不真正属于他的帝弥托利一样想。他想念全部的全部。

*  
也许从很久很久以前就已经大错特错。

一开始挣扎便已用尽全部气力，后来的就都是徒劳，都是无意义的残余了。

再次醒来时，天已经完全亮了，帝弥托利不见踪影。他腿上的液体都干涸成了白色的轨迹，花一样开在皮肤上，后面疼得开裂一样，浑身上下像被拆散重装。看了一眼手表，他发觉时间已经离库罗德计划的开战时刻过去很久很久，久得一切应该都已经结束了。

附近很安静，不知道究竟是谁战胜了谁或者谁，无论是谁战胜了谁，都应该已经结束了。

他其实心底是知道的。他醒得太晚，帝弥托利已经将自己投向了深渊。

*  
但是，谢谢你仍然选择了我。昨夜那个对方将他麻醉后的梦里，帝弥托利很小声地对他说。

“那你知道感谢别人选择了你的唯一方式，便是你也选择对方吗？”菲力克斯盯着那个幼小的帝弥托利看了很久很久。你食言了，是你不好，是你没有选择我。你选择了一片浮沉的尸海与一个红色的女孩，你没有选择我。

“那该怎么做才能补偿你呢，我无法选择你呀。”

“除了选择我，你没有什么能补偿我的。”他说，感到自己的眼眶湿润，好像马上可以长出青苔。

可我不能选择你。帝弥托利神色迷茫，声音却听起来很坚定。

那就滚开，那就去死，那就爱到哪儿去到哪儿去，爱被谁杀被谁杀，关我什么事！菲力克斯一拳就打在对方脸上，那拳头很小，他这才发现自己也是小孩模样。你是这世界上最讨人厌最没有良心的骗子，我再也不想见到你！滚吧，再也不要靠近我！他等着帝弥托利再一次向他伸出手，掰开他打完人便捂在自己眼睛上揉的拳头，再温柔地揩去底下的泪水。

他等着，但是什么也没有发生，自己把手拿下来睁开眼时，对方已经走得很远很远。他想追上去，对方走得很快，菲力克斯因为麻醉摔倒在地，然后再抬头时已经看不见人影。他以前不曾拥有过帝弥托利，现在也不能拥有，以后就更不会了。

苏醒的清醒的没有被麻醉的菲力克斯跪坐在地，仰望着头顶大亮的天光，想着他已错过的战场，想着帝弥托利，这下他终于才彻彻底底地明白，他们再也回不到过去，而他的帝弥托利也永远永远不会回来了。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起！！！！！！！！！  
> 谢谢苍术，谢谢谢谢。  
> 现在最大的愿望就是快点忘记自己写了什么，然后翻出来当新粮再吃一遍，所以各种意义上写法都很自我满足对不起（………………………  
> 我cp每天ao3哪怕更两百篇都不够我看，怎会这样，饿死掉了，真的要死掉了，谁来救救（………………


End file.
